codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Action Needs an Audience
The year 2020. Europe was much like it is today, with some differences. Italy had been fractured by the Italian Civil War in 1994 with a new state, Alvonia, entering the fray. 26 years later, it had proved itself as a capable and strong world power. Most of northwest Africa had been united under the banner of the Sarnungian Republic, a warlike state that resembled the long-ago Carthage civilization. Portugal and Spain had a short war, ending in Portuguese victory and an annexation of some of northern Spain. Germany in the meantime annexed the Netherlands, Belgium, Denmark and Sweden, bringing all of these states under the German flag. Russia too found some new territories, in the name of puppet states in most of Eastern Europe. In North America, sentiments are brewing between the various splinter nations, inciting a war of epic proportions across Europe and North America. How these nations will all tie into the conflict is yet to be seen. Chapter 1: Day 0 (Prologue) Tunis, Sarnungian Republic "Okeke!" Okeke stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping the sandbag in the process. This sandbag was part of the new defense program Lord Sargun had enacted in 2019, demanding all cities to be prepared with all sorts of defenses. Simple sandbags were part of it, and this decree was only now being enforced. "Sgt. Elewechi." Sgt. Elewechi approached Okeke with glaring, angry eyes. "Stop what you're doing and get on the trucks." He pointed to a set of trucks down the street, British made and with soldiers from his unit, the 1st Sarnungian Infantry Division, loading themselves and equipment onto them. "What are we doing, Sergeant? The only opponent we would have is Alvonia, and they're allied with the Ger-" Okeke's sergeant cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "GET ON THE TRUCK OKEKE! LORD SARGUN DOES NOT TOLERATE DEFEATISTS!" Okeke dropped the sandbag and ran to the truck, grabbing his Galil along the way. He jumped into the truck alongside his friend, Cpl. Chidozie. "Hey Okeke. Elewechi yell your ears off too?" Okeke chuckled and nodded yes. "Don't worry about it Private, one day he'll be dead and we'll be happy. At least, not unless he's the gatekeeper to Hell." The two had a good laugh over this and the trucks drove to the Sarnungian-Alvonian border, where Wehrmacht patrols had also begun preparing their own defenses. Their new orders would have to wait until the armored cav unit arrived. Paris, France Elita Laframboise walked the cold streets of Paris at night, a slight downpour splashing on her umbrella. She was here to meet with an Italian spy who she assumed could get intelligence on some of Spain's defenses and army command. Paris had taken a turn left recently, and the Germans and Spanish hadn't liked it one bit. The Italian spy called the challenge to her, and Elita responded back with the correct reply. Thankfully, the rain kept most inside, and the streetlights illuminated his sharp Italian suit and shoes. "Well, not what I expected when I was told I would meet a French government member." Elita smiled under her umbrella, holding it so that she could see him, but he could not see her. Elita was a government member, yes, but she was France's Armament Minister, a job that was relatively unimportant in peacetime but mattered a lot in wartime. "Do you have what I need?" The spy, who she now knew was codenamed "Prophet", handed her a manila folder. "Don't let it get wet, love." Elita smiled under the umbrella and began to walk away, the sounds of her heels the only noise in the night other than the rain. "General Marier, the documents you asked for." General Claude Marier took the folder from the Armament Minister and thanked her. He walked to his office, examining the contents with near-rabid eyes, hungry for the information inside. He smiled as he learned the Spanish were constructing anti-personnel nests. That meant his mainly armored force could punch through easily, if war was needed. It looked like the Spanish were mobilizing. More troops were being brought in to supplement the reserve and volunteer brigades at the border and one report inside showed close-air support and tactical bombers landing in Seville. Monte Cassino, Alvonia General Paul Baier knocked on the door to Director Wilding's office. "Enter." came the reply from inside. The general stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Director Wilding was working on paperwork, writing a speech for the Parliament meeting tomorrow evening and looking over reports from the Schwarzes Korps and German intelligence agencies. "I trust you have a reason for being here, General Baier?" Baier cleared his throat and explained to the Director that the Sarnungian Republic had begun building up forces near the border in Alvonian Africa. "Oh God, Baier, is that all? This happens every week! Tell the Wehrmacht the same as before; Ignore it!" Baier mumbled soemthing under his breath before speaking again. "Director, if I may add, one of our satellites picked up an armored cavalry unit moving toward the border, probably to supplement the firepower of their infantry. This armored cavalry division had attack helicopters in it. Russian-made." Wilding stops writing his speech and gets up slowly. He begins putting on his Wehrmacht jacket and turns to the general. "Mobilize all forces under your command in the Africa Korps. If Alvonia and the Republic are going to war, by God we will be ready for them." Markus Wilding rushes out the door, grabbing the keys to his home and car along with him. Seattle, Avorez "Yo, Lawson!" Lawson's buddy, Cpl. Charles "Chuck" Bailey, came running up to him. "Hope you enjoyed your leave, Command reports the Canadians might make a move on the Great Lakes, and if they do, the U.S. gets pulled in which means we get pulled in." Dominic never understood the point of alliances. In the end, all they do is screw everyone over. "So, when are we headin' out Chuck?" Chuck kicked a stone around and told him he didn't know, only that they were to be on "heightened alert". "Well, hell, that can mean anything! What are we supposed to do, just sit around and twiddle our goddamn thumbs?" Unfortunately for Lawson, his sergeant overhead him say this. Lawson promptly received a smack on the back of his head. "Can it Lawson. We don't know what's going on, so sit tight. For all we know the Russians are gonna be on our doorstep once we pile on the Canadians. Sit tight fellas, your time'll come." Their sergeant, SSgt. Gibbs, rallied the others around, letting them know that if Avorez was going to war soon, then their division (the 8th Avorez Inf. Div.) was to defend Seattle, and nothing else unless it was confirmed that the Russians wouldn't join. "Get some sleep, the lot of you. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow, and not a lot of time to do it if the Canadians are as sneaky as I think they are." Tunis, Sarnungian Republic Majorgeneral Uwaezuoke stepped into Lord Sargun's main office. As custom, he bowed to him before Lord Sargun allowed him to speak. "My Lord, the Alvonians are mobilizing. Your orders?" The Lord turned his chair to face the large bay window behind him, the streets of Tunis showing below. "Have the HLS Shaka battlefleet move to support the infantry. If needed, send some submarines to hunt down their U-Boats." The majorgeneral rose again to move out of the room, but not before he stopped to salute a higher-up - a mysterious Frenchwoman named Sarah Tintagyl. She had appeared in Lord Sargun's court a year earlier after a diplomatic mission to France and had stayed by his side ever since. She spoke in French to him and that was Uwaezuoke's signal to leave, and fast. What the two talked about was known to only she and the Lord - not even the ministers knew what they spoke of. "Hello again, Lord." Sarah stepped towards the desk, and Sargun turned his chair to face her, a smile emanating on his face. "Hello, Sarah." Sarah instantly caught on to his ruse. "You're stressed. What's wrong, love?" Sargun allowed Sarah to wrap her arms around him as he spoke of his woes. "This business with the Alvonians. They think they're better than everyone else when in reality they're a bunch on inbred Italians and Germans. The atrocities they commit in their colony in Africa only make me hate them more and make me want to see their precious Director burn in hell." Sarah was completely unnerved by his rhetoric - she did, after all, use some of his phrases herself. "Well, I suppose diplomacy is out of the question." "No doubt. I've ordered the army to move to the border and prepare for offensive operations in 48 hours. What's this?" He motioned to a folder she had slipped onto his desk. He hadn't even noticed it before. "It's a file for an assassin from Algeria. I thought we could use his services sometime if we ever got into Alvonia." Lord Sargun gave her a kiss on the cheek and put the folder in a drawer. "You always come through." Chapter 2: Day 1 (Grounds for Divorce) Alvonian Africa In the early morning hours, the Sarnungian Republic started their attack on Alvonian Africa. Artillery pounded the Alvonian defenses and each man awoke to the sound of artillery raining death upon them. The Wehrmacht soldiers grabbed their Alvonian Weapons System-made Ubergewehr and prepared for the fight, getting into position and manning machine guns. "The Sarnungians are attacking! Call Command, get reinforcements!" Confusion was abound as soldiers tried to get into defensive positions and mount an effective defense against the invaders. The artillery finally stopped pounding upon the Afrika Korps and the soldiers thought the battle was over. At least, not until they heard the sound of bugles coming from behind the Sarnungian lines. That was their near-signature war cry, the calm before the storm. Armored units punched through now, jointed with helicopters that left the Afrika Korps near defenseless without AA weapons. They decided that this border wasn't enough worth dying over, and the order was given to retreat to Camp Nalut, some thirty miles from the border, but with enough ammunition, supplies, and men to make a better defense than the simple border. Seattle, Avorez Lawson and his squadmates had been manning machine-gun nests, eyes toward the ocean. A radio came in, calling for the sergeant of the group. SSgt. Gibbs answered it. The radio delivered grave news. "Reports coming in that the Canadians have attacked the Great Lakes State, the US is prepping for war. All units along the sea are to be on heightened alert for Russian warships. If any are found, radio and identify them. If they don't I.D. back, fire at them." SSgt Gibbs nodded and gave his understanding, then set it down. "Alright, you heard them. Keep on the lookout." Another radio call came, this one over all channels. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Gibbs grabbed the radio again, about to ask who it was until another voice did. "Which unit is this?! Who's everywhere?" The clatter of gunfire could be heard in the background behind the radio. "8th Engineer Corps! American Confederation infantry, armor, airplanes...everything man! They're all over the place! Ah, what the hell...even the goddamn Mexicans are joining in! We need backup NOW, dammit!" The radio on the Engineer's side went silent. "Any units that can respond, do it NOW. Any orders you had before are moot, we have been attacked, repeat, we have been attacked." Gibbs threw the radio down, it clattering against the floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, A BUS?! GET OUT AND INTO THE TRUCKS!" Lawson sprinted out the door of the bunker, grabbing his M4 Carbine along the way. Avorez, for the first time in it's existance, was at war. Category:FanFiction